fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunari
The powers so far below are those that are attributed specifically to Lunari. Lunar Manipulation: The ability to manipulate aspects of the moon. A sub-power of Cosmic Manipulation. Opposite of Solar Manipulation. The user can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, timekeeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses. Characters that currently posses this power: Lux Orlais Lunar Empowerment: The power to gain strength from moon. Variation of Affinity. Opposite of Solar Empowerment. Not to be confused with Night Empowerment. User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with moon, moonlight or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the moon or even slow or stop aging. Thus, werewolves for example will feel stronger in the presence of a lunari. Characters that currently posses this power: Lux Orlais The ability to release/use lunar energy/substances to various attacks. Sub-power of Lunar Manipulation, variation of Attack Powers. Also Called * Lunar Beam Emission * Lunar Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays * Moon Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays * Moon Energy Projection Capabilities The user can release/use lunar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications * Concussion Beams: Release beams of solidified lunar energy/substances. * Expanding Lunar Bolts: Project lunar energy/substances that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Lunar Blasts: Release blasts of lunar energy/substances in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release lunar energy/substances blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Lunar Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Beam Emission: Release beams of a lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Blast: Release lunar energy/substances over a specific target area. * Lunar Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Bombs: Create bombs/explosions of lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Breath: Discharge lunar energy/substances blasts from mouth. * Lunar Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Lunar Cutting: '''Use lunar energy to cut opponents. * '''Lunar Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Pillar Projection: Project lunar energy/substance pillars. * Lunar Spike Projection: Project lunar energy/substance spikes. * Lunar Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of lunar energy/substance. * Lunar Wave Emission: Send out a wave of lunar energy/substances and that repels everything. * Lunar Vision: Emit lunar energy/substances from one's eyes. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of lunar energy/substance. * Obscured Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Omnidirectional Waves: Send out a wave of lunar energy/substances in all directions. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release lunar energy/substances blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release lunar energy/substances blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of lunar energy/substances. * Zap: A tiny short release of lunar energy/substances to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Limitations * Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing my be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Characters that currently posses this power: Lux Orlais Selene's Blessing: The user is able to create a void of lunar energy, the target will get sucked into it and vanish (die). This effect can be triggered by extreme anger. The eyes of the user glow white like the moon. Characters that currently posses this power: Lux Orlais Category:Powers and Abilitities Category:Lunaris Category:Inferno TV Universe Category:Original Content